Au clair de lune
by La plume rouge
Summary: Les Rainsworth organisent une réception dansante. Le thème : bal masqué. Amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Banal et ennuyeux pour ce pauvre Reim... mais heureusement pour lui, ce cher Xerxes est là pour pimenter sa soirée. OS


**Bon… bref… voici un nouvel OS sur ce magnifique manga qu'est Pandora Hearts, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Surtout, n'oubliez pas de… de… de… ? -'Faut tout faire ici ma parole- De vous amusez et de passer un bon moment en ma compagnie ! – si~si, je suis planquée derrière votre écran quand vous lisez cet OS… **

**DISCLAIMER : la créatrice de Pandora Hearts est bien évidemment Jun MOCHIZUKI et le scénario est de moi.**

**RATING : K+ (tiens, pour une fois…~)**

**WARNING: shonen-ai**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>La salle est pleine à craquer, la pianiste joue toujours avec autant d'aisance et d'enthousiasme tandis que les couples dansent la valse sur la piste éclairée par l'immense lustre en cristal accroché au plafond en ogive. Tout le monde avait suivi à la lettre le thème de cette réception donnée par les Rainsworth : fête masquée. Avec une obligation un peu fantaisiste venant de la Duchesse : tous les invités devaient avoir une ou plusieurs plumes sur son déguisement. Absolument tout le monde. Même lui, Reim, même son maître, Rufus Barma. D'ailleurs très élégant.<p>

Il portait un long manteau pourpre qui masquait totalement son corps, mis à part ses mains, dans l'unique but de tenir son éternel éventail avec lequel il s'éventait gracieusement. Son masque avait la forme d'une tête de renard, la texture imitant parfaitement la douceur d'une fourrure de feu, et, sur le sommet gauche du masque était plantée une longue et fine plume de faisan doré. A côté des accoutrements des autres invités, son déguisement était plutôt sobre. Ce qui convenait à merveille au dénicheur d'informations qu'était messire Barma.

Il n'était pas surprenant qu'il accepte une invitation à une soirée mondaine, étant donnée que beaucoup de petits secrets s'y trouvaient dévoilés une fois les verres remplis, néanmoins… dans un sens… Reim le soupçonnait d'avoir accepté car c'était une très bonne occasion pour revenir à la charge auprès de Sheryl Rainsworth. Enfin… ce n'était qu'une supposition.

En parlant de Rainsworth, les dames de la maison étaient très gracieuses.

Au fond de la salle, un peu écartée de l'agitation et du bruit se trouvait la Duchesse, vêtue d'une robe absinthe et d'un masque de biche dont une discrète dent pointue dépassait du museau – là encore, Reim soupçonnait la Duchesse de l'avoir fait modifié pour sa personne. Quand à sa plume rose, elle était coincée dans son chignon. Comme elle était assise dans son fauteuil roulant – poussé par la Duc Barma, bien évidement – on ne pouvait pas apprécier pleinement la beauté de sa robe, mais il suffisait de lui parler pour que l'aura de charisme – ou d'effroi – qu'elle dégageait vous emplisse tout entier.

Quand à Mademoiselle, elle avait revêtue une magnifique robe parme qui s'évasait autour des hanches et dont le ruban mauve ceignait sa fine taille. Par moments, on pouvait presque voir le tissu scintiller sous la lumière. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en queue de cheval par un second ruban, fuchsia cette-fois. Son masque représentait un oiseau paradisiaque aux couleurs chatoyantes. La plume nacarat était accrochée au ruban faisant le tour de sa taille, qui ondulait légèrement au rythme de ses pas. Mais d'ici, Reim n'arrivait pas à distinguer son cavalier.

Il poussa un soupir, glissant une main lasse dans sa nuque et tirant sur le col de son costume – enfilé de force par Mademoiselle.

Machinalement, il nettoya ses lunettes – qui n'avaient pas réellement besoin de l'être – avant de les raccrocher à son costume et d'observer les demoiselles seules qui discutaient avec animation à l'autre bout de la salle. Nouveau soupir.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait avoir l'air bête à rester planté dans son coin tout seul…

Même messire Gilbert avait trouvé une cavalière… bon d'accord, il n'avait pas l'air réjoui, mais au moins la jeune fille, qui faisait sans aucun doute partie de ses groupies, avait accepté – ou forcé Gilbert – de danser avec lui.

Il s'assit sur un banc disposé dans un coin et continua à se morfondre en silence, se demandant de quoi il devait avoir l'air. Aussitôt et comme par enchantement, un groupe d'invité se dirigea vers la piste de danse pour s'écarter du miroir qu'ils cachaient.

Son masque ne cachait pas la partie inférieure de son visage – grave erreur, c'est parce que les cavalières potentielles l'avaient reconnu qu'elles ne dansaient pas avec lui ~ - mais le reste semblait provenir d'un lièvre, du moins les oreilles tombantes et soyeuses le laissaient penser. La longue chemise ocre dont il avait été vêtu retombait sur cet étrange pantalon beige évasé au niveau des chevilles et qui était négligemment trop long. C'est peu dire, il marchait presque dessus avec ses bottes.

_J'ai l'air ridicule…~_

Encore un soupir.

_Et si j'allais me changer ? Miss Rainsworth est occupée, peut-être ne remarquera t-elle pas mon changement d'habits ? De plus, je fais honte à mon maître… autant y aller._

Il lança un dernier regard en direction de la jeune fille, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la terrasse pour descendre les escaliers de pierre en colimaçon et traverser les jardins pour dévier les gardes et rentrer par derrière pour pouvoir aller fouiller dans la penderie de sa chambre. Il trouverait bien quelque chose qui irait avec ce fichu masque…

Une fois entré par effraction dans sa propre chambre, il fouilla dans la penderie et se dégota une de ses vieilles tenue de soirée. Il garda uniquement les bottes choisies par Sharon avant de se déshabiller entièrement et d'enfiler ses vêtements fétiches.

Une fois sa petite affaire terminée, il s'examina dans le miroir de sa suite.

La veste à queue de pie noire descendait souplement sur le pantalon droit, le nœud qui ceignait son col était parfaitement noué, il pouvait enfin remettre ses lunettes et réajuster correctement son masque. Une fois cela fait, il retira les lunettes pour les glisser dans une poche de sa veste en compagnie du mouchoir blanc – uniquement décoratif. Et pour la touche finale, il enfila des gants de cuir. Voilà, c'était tout de même mieux.

Il fit claquer ses talons – juste parce que ça l'amusait, au fond, Reim est un grand enfant – et refit le chemin en sens inverse.

Finalement, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa disparition – inutile de se demander pourquoi, c'est déjà suffisamment déprimant.

Mais alors qu'il repassait par les jardins et arrivait devant les escaliers de pierre, une voix l'interpella. Il se figea, soudainement rouge comme une pivoine et se retourna en secouant vivement les mains.

- Je… je… ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, c'est que…

- Arrêtez vos chichis, Reim ! rit la même voix. Je vous en prie, il est évident que vous avez filé en douce pour vous changer…

Reim plissa les yeux et put distinguer la silhouette familière de Xerxes Break. Il soupira en remarquant les contours flous de son visage, concluant qu'il avait retiré son masque et fuit la fête pour rêvasser dans les jardins. Il l'imita donc et retira son masque, qu'il posa sur la dernière marche de l'escalier en colimaçon, pour remettre ses lunettes et détailler son meilleur ami.

Un long manteau parme et aux bords recouverts de plumes plus foncées recouvrait ses épaules et il portait son éternel pantacourt noir, mais il avait troqué ses habituelles bottes blanches contre d'autre de couleur zinzolin. Elles étaient larges et compensées de trois bons centimètres, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu gothique, en prenant en compte les symboles noirs qui soulignaient son œil valide. Il y avait fort à parier que c'était lui qui avait confectionné son « masque ». Et sur sa tête était perché un chapeau haut-de-forme noir, sur lequel Emily était assise. En revanche, il n'avait pas touché à ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé. Sa sempiternelle mèche lui barrait l'œil gauche et sa chevelure était toujours un peu en désordre. Même si son costume reflétait une personnalité sombre, Reim devait admettre qu'il lui allait bien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici alors que la fête bat son plein ? demanda le brun.

Xerxes eut un sourire ironique.

- Figurez-vous que je suis tombé par-dessus la rambarde de la terrasse et que j'ai atterri ici, railla t-il.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Xerxes. Vous auriez très bien pu tomber dans les escaliers à cause de votre cécité. Au fait… comment m'avez-vous reconnu ?

- Votre odeur. Et votre démarche aussi… ça fait un bruit particulier sur l'herbe… toute la grâce et l'agilité d'un hamster, vraiment.

- Et comment savez-vous que j'ai changé de tenue ?

- Je savais que la tenue que miss Sharon allait choisir pour vous n'allait pas vous plaire. C'était prévisible. Et pendant que nous parlons de ma « cécité », je préfère préciser que je ne suis pas handicapé, alors merci bien.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez handicapé !

- Vous le pensez très fort, alors, fit-il en faisant rouler son œil.

Reim soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée et observa l'albinos sauter sur une des tables extérieures avec son inaltérable air mutin. Même si la lueur espiègle qui s'allumait dans son œil de sang ne présageait généralement rien de bon, Reim chérissait cet air qui lui indiquait que tout allait bien chez son ami, du moins, pas plus mal que d'habitude, comme dirait Xerxes.

- Dîtes-moi, vous n'avez pas de cavalière, mon cher Reim ? sourit l'albinos.

Oui, effectivement, son air mutin présageait irrémédiablement une pique.

- Vous non plus, répondit le brun en faisant mine de s'intéresser à la musique qui leur parvenait.

- Oui, mais moi, je n'en veux pas… ça ne semble pas être votre cas.

- Pourquoi n'en voulez-vous pas ?

- Ce ne sont que futilités.

- Et la vraie raison ?

- …

Xerxes pencha la tête de côté, son sourire rétrécissant légèrement, son œil quasi-aveugle se posant sur la silhouette aux contours indécis de son ami.

- Je ne sais pas danser, avoua t-il.

Reim sourit.

- Voilà pourquoi vous n'aimez guère ce genre de petites réceptions, affirma le serviteur des Barma.

- Ce n'est pas impossible… mais ce que je hais par-dessus tout, c'est toutes ces personnes venues lécher les bottes des familles ducales.

- Hum… toutes ne sont pas là pour cette raison.

- Oui, par exemple messire Vincent est là pour gâcher la fête avec sa sale tête de rat d'égout.

- … son masque ne représente pas cet animal.

- Lequel alors ?

- Un loir, je crois.

- Pff, ça revient au même. Heureusement tout de même que ce fichu masque est là, sinon les invités seraient partis en hurlant !

- Cessez de mordre votre chapeau de la sorte, vous allez avoir une crampe à la mâchoire…

Break remit son chapeau sur son crâne en rattrapant de justesse Emily qui penchait dangereusement vers le bord et de la remettre bien au fond. Puis il s'étira et écouta un instant une nouvelle musique qui débutait.

- J'aime bien celle-là…, murmura Xerxes.

- Venez danser, proposa Reim.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que ne je sais pas danser. Et puis hors de question que je remonte là-haut.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Reim et il lui tendit sa main gantée de cuir.

- Je vous apprendrais ici alors.

L'albinos sembla un peu surpris, hésitant.

- Xerxes ? appela Reim.

Break sauta à bas de la table où il était perché et prit la main de Reim dans la sienne, se laissant guider au centre du jardin. Le brun prit les bras de son ami entre ses mains pour les faire se diriger vers sa nuque afin qu'ils l'encerclent, puis il glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Xerxes. Enfin, il commença à se mouvoir doucement, effectuant des pas simples et lents, afin que son ami ne soit pas freiner par son épouvantable vue.

- Vous voyez que ce n'est pas si difficile, sourit le brun.

Le fait que l'albinos tentait désespérément de distinguer les pieds de Reim pour pouvoir suivre les mouvements amusait fortement le servant de la maison Barma. Il savait qu'il était un peu cruel de s'amuser de sa difficulté à le suivre, surtout à cause de sa cécité, mais pour une fois que ce n'était pas l'albinos qui se moquait de lui…

- Je vous conseille de relever la tête, danser ainsi relève d'une certaine originalité, certes, mais…

Le coup de coude de Xerxes étouffa son rire et il le laissa raccrocher ses bras à son cou.

- De toute manière… c'est d'un ridicule. Nous dansons un slow.

- Et alors ?

- Laissez tomber.

Reim haussa les sourcils et observa le visage de Break. Il retint un violent rire en s'apercevant que ses joues d'ordinaire d'une pâleur à couper le souffle étaient d'un beau rouge écarlate, chose très impressionnante, surtout pour Xerxes Break, d'ordinaire si maître de lui-même.

- Vous êtes embarrassé à ce point ? demanda Reim, se retenant à grand-peine de pouffer.

- La ferme, bafouilla l'albinos en enfouissant honteusement son visage dans la veste de son ami.

Cette fois, c'était trop, Reim éclata de rire. N'importe quelle personne connaissant l'albinos aurait tout donné pour assister à un tel spectacle. Le si sûr de lui et maître de l'espièglerie Xerxes Break devenir rouge pivoine et balbutier des insultes vaines tout ça pour une simple danse !

Irrité et humilié, Break se détacha vivement de Reim et partit d'un pas furieux pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les jardins pour s'isoler.

- Revenez, Xerxes ! cria Reim en observant sa silhouette s'enfoncer sous les arbres qu'abritait l'immense jardin du manoir.

Il tenta de réfréner son sourire puis s'élança en courant et accrocha son ami avant qu'il ne pénètre un peu plus dans les noirceurs du verger. Il se dégagea sèchement de son emprise et se tourna vers lui, ses sourcils méchamment froncés.

- Voyons, Xerxes, vous me faîtes ce genre de coup tous les jours, vous n'allez pas faire de manières, rit le brun.

L'albinos grogna.

- Fichez-moi la paix.

- Roooh, ça va ! Vous m'énervez à la fin !

- Si je vous énerve, retournez donc à la pêche aux cavalières.

Reim le scruta fixement, avant de secouer la tête d'un air agacé et de repartir d'un bon pas dans les escaliers puis de revenir sur la terasse et sur la piste de danse, retirant ses lunettes pour remettre son masque et voir avec satisfaction une demoiselle se diriger vers lui seulement quelques minutes après son arrivée.

* * *

><p>Reim observa les premiers invités à quitter le bal sortir par la grande porte, puis jaugea une bouteille d'alcool. Il hésita un instant puis soupira. Non, décidemment, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser tout seul dehors alors qu'il s'amusait. Il saisit donc la bouteille et deux verres à pieds puis se dirigea vers la terrasse et descendit les escaliers de pierre, cherchant son meilleur ami des yeux. Où avait-il bien pu disparaître ?<p>

- Xerxes ?

Une silhouette se glissa derrière lui et saisit ses épaules, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune brun.

- X… Xerxes ! Vous m'avez fichu une peur bleue !

Il observa un instant son sourire mutin et finit par se détendre.

- Au moins vous avez reprit du poil de la bête, fit remarquer Reim.

- Et vous ? La pêche aux cavalières a-t-elle été plus fructueuse ?

- Oh ça oui ! Trois demoiselles qui se battaient pour moi à la fin… j'ai évidemment proposé qu'elles me retrouvent toutes trois à la fin de la réception dans les jardins, déclara t-il, rêveur.

- Oh, regardez-moi cet air tout fier~, persiffla l'albinos.

Puis Xerxes finit par ricaner, se souvenant visiblement de quelque chose d'hilarant.

- La question reste en suspens : laquelle va finir dans votre lit ?

Reim rougit violemment.

- Xerxes ! Je… je ne suis pas ce genre de…

- Que croyez-vous ? Ce ne sont pas de petites saintes-nitouche. Du moins, elles ne sont pas comme vous, glissa mesquinement Break.

- Oh ça suffit ! Même si ça devait arriver…

- Ce qui n'arrivera pas...~, vilipenda Xerxes, l'air plus mutin que jamais.

- … au moins, **moi**, je ne dormirais pas seul, termina Reim, son célèbre air pincé de retour sur son visage.

Break grogna.

- Je comptais y remédier mais je crois être arrivé un peu tard…

- Comment ça ?

- Ma proie est déjà prise dans les filets de quelqu'un d'autre… quel dommage, j'aurais tellement voulu jouer~ ! minauda l'albinos, son sempiternel air mutin gravé sur le visage.

- Les jeunes femmes ne sont ni des jouets ni des objets, Xerxes, ce sont des êtres vivants ! le harangua le lunetteux (si, si, ça se dit).

- Je le sais bien, c'est ce qui en fait tout l'intérêt, rit sournoisement Xerxes.

Reim n'osait pas imaginer le genre d'ébats que menait son ami.

- Vous êtes un pur sadique, soupira le brun.

- Mais non, voyons ! Je suis doux si elle mérite une récompense, précisa l'albinos avec un sourire pervers.

- Bon, vous avez terminé de débiter vos âneries ? Tenez, ajouta t-il en lui tendant un des verres à pieds remplit d'alcool.

- Oh, chic ! Après ça, vous osez me dire qu'aucune ne finira dans votre lit… héhé.

- Xerxes…

Celui-ci porta le verre à ses lèvres et se délecta du nectar doré, tentant d'apercevoir l'expression de son ami au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait lui aussi son verre. Il crut discerner une vague tâche rouge se former sur ses joues et put en conclure que ce n'était pas le premier verre de la soirée. Il écarta la coupe de sa bouche et la fit doucement teinter avec un de ses longs ongles.

- Dîtes-moi, la fête va-t-elle durer encore longtemps ? demanda l'albinos.

- Sûrement… même si certains sont déjà partis, il y a un nombre considérable de fêtard invités. Pourquoi ?

- Donc ça me laisse le temps…

Reim arqua un sourcil et l'observa étrangement.

- Le temps pour quoi faire ? s'inquiéta le brun.

- Héhé~…

- Xerxes ?

- Ne vous affolez pas… du moins pas tout de suite, ricana l'albinos.

Nouveau regard interrogateur de la part de Reim. Il pressentit un mauvais coup et conclut qu'il ferait peut-être mieux d'arrêter de boire pour le moment. Il posa son verre sur une table extérieure et s'assit sur l'un des bancs en fermant les yeux.

- Cela fait combien de temps que vous complotez dehors votre mauvais coup ?

- Depuis que vous êtes remonté tout à l'heure, à vrai dire…

- Je savais que j'aurais du resté.

- Mais non, voyons, ça m'a laissé le temps d'aller chercher tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Et puis, j'avais eu peur que vos amies ne viennent nous déranger mais le fait que la fête dure encore longtemps m'arrange bien.

- Nous déranger ? Je ne serais pas complice de votre méfait, Xerxes.

- Vous le serez, de gré ou de force… et j'avoue qu'employer la force serait encore plus amusant~...

Reim poussa un profond soupir puis il se releva et prit les mains de Xerxes entre les siennes, l'entrainant une fois de plus au centre du jardin. Si Xerxes voulait mettre son plan à exécution, autant qu'il en profite un peu.

- Que…

Visiblement, Xerxes ne s'attendait pas à un tel retournement de situation. Mais il se laissa tout de même faire, un sourire séduit flottant sur son visage tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour du cou de son cavalier et que celui-ci reprenait ses hanches pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Mais contrairement à la première fois, l'albinos semblait à l'aise. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Reim et ferma les yeux, humant son parfum de cannelle et de bigarade, en faisant glisser ses doigts glacés sur la peau brûlante du cou de Reim, se délectant des frissons qu'il provoquait. Puis il caressa sa joue de sa main et effleura sa pommette du pouce. Reim détourna les yeux, l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que la main de Xerxes caressait son visage. Soudainement, les demoiselles qui s'étaient battue pour lui ne semblaient plus avoir autant d'importance. Il ferma les yeux et pressa un peu plus ses mains autour de la taille de son ami, tandis que celui-ci approchait son visage du cou chaud de Reim, embrassant délicatement la peau sensible, léchant sa mâchoire.

BO-BOM. BO-BOM.

Reim haletait presque.

Xerxes s'écarta doucement de lui, relevant son visage.

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir de nouveau contempler cette lueur de tendresse dans tes yeux… accepterais-tu de jouer avec moi, Reim ?

- J'ai hâte d'être ton jouet, sourit Reim, les yeux pétillants.

L'albinos enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Reim, juste avant de prendre son visage entre ses longs doigts et de poser délicatement ses lèvres froides contre les siennes, tellement chaudes. Xerxes fit jouer sa bouche pleine contre celle de son nouvel amant, entrouvrant les lèvres pour frayer un passage à sa langue, qui s'unit à celle de Reim dans un étrange ballet. Les mains du brun se glissèrent sous le manteau et sous la chemise de l'albinos pour caresser fébrilement son torse, l'attirant un peu plus à lui dans un élan de désir. Xerxes mordilla la lèvre inférieure du brun avant de lui lancer un sourire tendre.

- Nous devrions peut-être trouver un endroit plus… intime, proposa Reim, une légère lueur de rose sur les joues.

- Avec joie~…

L'albinos saisit délicatement la main de Reim et lui retira son gant pour pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la sienne, avant de l'entraîner avec lui dans les jardins.

- Dis-moi, ça ne te dérange pas de faire ça au clair de lune ? demanda Xerxes avec son sourire mutin.

Reim eut un mince sourire, tandis que l'albinos laissait échapper un petit rire en l'embrassant avec sauvagerie, le poussant dans un belvédère pour le plaquer contre une des parois de bois et de lui retirer sa veste et sa chemise, le faisant se retrouver torse-nu. Puis il saisit une corde en lin qu'il avait camouflé dans sa veste et attacha les poignets de son amant à un poteau servant à supporter un pot de fleurs, s'agenouillant auprès de lui avant de s'asseoir sur ses jambes, face à lui, et de poser une fois encore ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Je savais bien que mon « méfait » te plairait, murmura Xerxes.

- Xerx…

- Reim ?

- Je t'aime…

- Si je l'ignorais, je n'aurais jamais tenté une chose pareille, rit l'albinos.

Xerxes captura de nouveau ses lèvres et lui offrit son plus sincère sourire, caressant délicatement sa joue. Reim lui sourit en retour, espérant qu'il pouvait une dernière fois contempler, ne serait-ce que l'entrevoir, cette étincelle de douceur et d'amour qui était née au fond de ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Les trois jeunes filles s'assirent sur les marches en soupirant, s'observant l'une et l'autre avec exaspération. Finalement, ce fut la plus âgée qui se leva et jeta un regard au jardin.<p>

- Dîtes les filles… le lièvre… il s'est un peu fichu de nous, non ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou… j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci de laissez une ch'tite review et merci de m'avoir lue !~<strong>


End file.
